


T is for Tired; Rama

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [20]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: He will never confess it, but he feels very tired.
Relationships: Rama/Sita
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 7





	T is for Tired; Rama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“But there are only 107 lotus flowers here, Hanuman!”

“I am afraid these are all I could get, my Lord,” says Hanuman apologetically.

Rama does not know how to react.

He will never confess it, but he feels very tired.

Tired of waiting to rescue Sita.

Tired of waiting to kill Ravana.

Tired of searching for that last lotus flower to offer to Devi Durga.

Something has to be done… done really fast, or the Sandhikshana of Ashtami and Navami will pass.

And Ravana will become invincible again.

If they really mean what they say when they call him the lotus-eyed, he can surely offer his eye instead of the missing lotus, can’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are not familiar with the story of the Akalabodhana, Rama did indeed prepare to slice his eye off during Sandhi Puja, when Devi Durga (who Herself had removed the last flower earlier) stopped him and blessed him that he would vanquish Ravana in the battle.
> 
> This story is beautifully described in the Krittibasi Ramayana.


End file.
